indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiko Johnson
' Johnson, Tiko ' Tiko is a young, brash street entrepreneur. He first appears in Memory in Death (December, 2059).Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 1 Personal Information *'General Description:' He had skin the color of good black coffee,eyes of impossible green and nimble fingers.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 7-8. *'Age:' 7 or 8 (maybe)Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 130 *'Eyes:' Green *'Relationships:' Abigail Johnson (great-grandmother) Description *Coffee-black skin, vivid green eyes, a curly high-top of top of hair, and short, sturdy legs. Venusian green eyes.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 115-119 Personality *According to Tiko, stealing is lazy; any dumbass can steal. In contrast, making money "takes brains and some juice".Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 123 *He digs in (he's persuasive/stubborn).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 130 *He was a squirt of a thing, a kid who probably should’ve been home playing video games or sweating over math homework. But at heart, Tiko was a businessman.Festive in Death, p. 20. *"Junior entrepreneur. Smart as they came and canny with it."Obsession in Death, Chapter 10. History *His mother has been busted for illegals, solicitation without a license, and shoplifting that upped to petty theft that upped to grand larceny. Last couple of busts were down in Florida.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 131 *His father is unknown.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 131 *His granny has been guardian since he was about a year old.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 131 **She "gave him room to be himself, and rules to live by. And a foundation that meant he’d never find himself in a cop shop with a bloodstained sticker in evidence."Obsession in Death, Chapter 10. Business * In late 2059, Tiko is selling mufflers and scarves out of a battered suitcase with an airboard hanging on a strap at his back.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 7-8. *Tiko works Broadway, from Forty-second up to Forty-seventh. He sells "cashmere" scarves and hats in cold weather, and "silk" scarves and ties in good weather.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 115-119 * In December 2060, his business has expanded and he has two employees "for the Christmas rush".Festive in Death, p. 20. Interesting Facts *Dallas first met him when she was investigating the death of Tubbs in December of 2059. *Dallas occasionally goes to him for gifts. ** Eve bought a scarf for Dennis Mira at Christmas 2059. ** He tried to sell her a cap in March 2060.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 115-119 ** She gets his help in choosing gifts for five friends before Christmas 2060.Festive in Death, pp. 20-21. *He went to Cop Central to tell Eve about some suspicious activity and suspicious characters that have been 'round his yard' every day for the last five weeks. He thinks the thieves are bad for his business, because visitors won't have money to buy his merchandise.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 115-119 **For Tiko's good deed and good citizenship, they received a $1000 reward.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 125, 189 References Johnson, Tiko Johnson, Tiko